A Summer to Remember
by V. P. Penwick
Summary: FINISHED! ! ! The gang decides to spend one of their last summers together at Camp Cornwall, where emotions will run high and feelings will alter drastically!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats, AGU, nor any characters associated with the series.

The ancient, shabby sign that would lead us into barren campgrounds approached the occupied bus rapidly. Children were anxious to explode out of the bus and explore the mysterious forests that surrounded Camp Cornwall. It shifted down the lonely, dirt road to Cornwall without ease. Counselors greeted the voyagers blissfully as the first weeks of summer were unveiled.

The crew of the Rugrats stumbled out of the bus and into the land that would intertwine their lives for the next eight weeks. The splendid, perpetual lakes seemed to flow ceaselessly around the petite stock of land. The sun joyfully shone over their backs without fear, revealing its shock of feat.

As the children condensed into the lands of hiking and swimming, they were totally oblivious to the fact that by the end of the summer, feeling would be altered. Friendships would be forged, and enemies would arise. Feelings would deepen, and fears would be revealed, or diminished. Even so, this was going to be a summer of feelings that would last a lifetime. Especially a summer no one would ever forget.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Rugrats, AGU, or any characters featured in the television series. Any other characters featured in this fanfic are mine.

Chapter One

The rickety bus that would lead the Rugrats to a summer of adventure stopped unexpectedly and rapidly at the ancient entrance sign. Children rose from their seats excitedly, enthusiastic to enter of land of pleasure. They stampeded off in bus is a solitary formation and then unfolded into the barren campgrounds. The Rugrats weren't members of this broad structure, so instead they opted gradually arrive together. For the last ten years, they had been best friends. But their friendships would be put to the test this summer, indeed.

"We…we're finally here…" Chuckie stammered, nervously.

"Yeah, Chuck, I guess we are. The bus ride here wasn't that was, was it?" Tommy asked, captivating the attention of the group.

"I guess not…if you call going off-roading in a broken down vehicle fun," Angelica sarcastically remarked.

"AWWW, "C'mon, guys! You're being too negative!" Tommy stated. "How are we expected to have any fun if all you're doing is spoiling it?"

"Yeah, I totally agree with Tommy," Phil announced, and placed his arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Of course you would-you always ally with Tommy," Lil remarked, exasperated.

"Do not!" Phil yelled back angrily.

"Break it up, you two. Now as Tommy said, we're here to have fun!" Kimmy said, and instantly locked eyes with Tommy.

Susie approached the group, "Are you guys going to find your cabins or not? You're wasting your time just arguing,"

"I agree with Susie," Chuckie alleged. "Let's get going!"

The gang hurried down the broken, dusty path around the lake. Birds stalked them overhead. Children hurried around them, huddling under the only sign of vegetation-the countless trees. Raindrops splattered from above as the world emerged into a soggy and sodden terrain. Susie yanked open the door to the girls' cabin, and Tommy grabbed open the boys'. A lot of drama was going to unfold in these cabins, and even the gang could feel it.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: You guys will just have to wait and see about who gets who! The beginning isn't what it seems-and everyone isn't going to be in a romance. Anyhow, keep tuned to see if it's T/L or T/K…or T/B!

Chapter Two

The rain continued to plummet out of the sky in massive sessions. The girls were stranded in their cabin with no food or water. It wasn't a joyful situation. To pass the time, they claimed their bunks, and tried to observe the other two girls in the cabin with the four of them.

"Hey," a girl with golden hair said, approaching Lil.

"Hi, I don't remember seeing you around here last year. Are you new?" Lil asked frankly.

"Yeah, I'm new for the year. Bridget Sharpe," Bridget introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Bridget. I'm Lillian De Ville," Lil established herself daintily. "Oh, and this is my best friend, Kimi Finster."

"Hello," Kimi commented politely.

"Oh, hi. Anyhow, Lil, how would you like to sit with me in the mess hall?" Bridget wondered gregariously.

"Absolutely!" Lil exclaimed, and Kimi glared nastily at her. "I mean, if Kimi can sit with us, and all."

"Sorry, but there's only enough room for my friends, you, and me. Our table is VERY exclusive," Bridget remarked callously.

"Well…Kim, do you mind if I sit with Bridget and her friends tonight?" Lil inquired.

"Sure…I guess…" Kimi muttered unenthusiastically.

"Great! Let's hurry, before we get last dibs!" Bridget called, and together she and Lil raced off to the mess hall, leaving Kimi in the dust.

Kimi tried not to cry, but it was next to impossible. Here she was, coming to camp for her best friend, and being left unaided. She had new feelings for Bridget. Abhorrence, rage, malevolence. But within it all, Kimi was determined to do one thing-and that was to get even with Bridget.

Meanwhile…

The boys huddled into a circle as the rain thrashed against the steel roof. The bug lining surrounding the cabin was tearing to smithereens, and the roof that was lining their heads was blowing into the wind. The wooden bunk beds that would be their sanitation were as old as God, and there weren't any real advantages towards this shack. The only decent benefit was being next to the girls' cabins, which was in their estimation, all good.

"This is so not fun!" Chuckie remarked, exasperatedly.

"And you're telling me," Dil replied, speaking for the first time all trip.

"I'm…freezing," Phi declared.

"I think we should try to do something fun, like run to the mess hall in the rain!" Tommy proclaimed, capturing the attention of every guy in the cabin.

"Are you crazy?" Dil asked.

"He's crazier than you, and we dropped you on your head!" Phil stated.

"I believe that's total bullshit, running through the rain. Our parents would totally flip!" Chuckie uttered.

"Are our parents here? Are they watching over us every single blessed moment?" Tommy inquired from the crowd, and grabbed his camera. "A true director always has his camera in time of adventure."

"Tommy you're passionate about filmmaking, but this is totally over the line!" Chuckie cried out.

"Who cares? I have my entire life to be serious! Now is a time to have merriment!" Tommy declared.

"And so we're going to go psycho?" Phil demanded.

"Yep, let's do it!" Dil affirmed gleefully.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Lil and Bridget raced down the hill swiftly, letting their hair catch the dew that tumbled over the trees above them. With the wind pushing them lightly down the muddy trail, the girls let their feet guide them into the disarrayed forest. Lil detested having fun without Kimi, but in this occurrence, it was hard not to. Bridget was fun-loving, outgoing, energetic, and preppy-definitely a girl Kimi and Lil would usually taunt. But, Lil let her thoughts uncloud her mind, and collapsed on a nearby tree next to Bridget.

"So," Bridget asked, curiously. "Who's the purple-haired friend of yours?"

"Oh, that's Tommy. I've known him almost forever," Lil informed, anxious to change the subject.

"He's cute, isn't he? I heard he is a photographer," Bridget gossiped amusingly.

"He's a filmmaker. And he's really good," Lil gushed, and thought about Tommy once again. She had developed a crush on him over the school year, and ever since, had been hopelessly in love with him. Kimi had done some harmless flirting with him lately, although Lil didn't pay that any to mind. She couldn't possibly have a crush on him-could she?

"I can tell. You guys have…a great relationship," Bridget hurried, and her eyes drifted over to the mess hall.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we all do. The six of us were only born, eh, a few months of each other," Lil spoke.

"Neat," Bridget remarked sarcastically. "So, why don't we go meet up with them in the mess hall right now?"

"I thought you said that we were sitting with your friends?" Lil asked, quite shocked.

"Boys always come between those catty female dogs," Bridget snidely hissed.

"I should invite Kimi to join us then, don't you think?" Lil wondered once again.

"Of course not-she's too weird to flirt with boys anyhow," Bridget commented, walking over to the mess hall.

_You should see all the flirting she's done with Tommy, _thought Lil. _If you saw that, you'd never look at her the same way again._ And with that, she rushed to locate Bridget and set her eye on Tommy.

Meanwhile…

"Tommy, this is the dumbest idea you've ever thought of, setting aside the time you thought we could dump ice cream into a fountain!" Chuckie yelled timidly, sliding down the thick sludge.

"C'mon, Finster, take a chance. We only have another mile left," Tommy shouted over to his companion, who was clinging to him for dear life.

"Yeah, even Dil is valiant than you," Phil commented.

"Hey! I heard that!" Dil remarked, and stopped to a halt on the thick grudge. "I think we should slow down, guys."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know all the radical footage I'm getting!" Tommy exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'd rather have a crappy demo than risk my life!" Chuckie hollered angrily, and pulled over to a tree. His legs were swollen and rouge.

"Chuck, for the…lifetime that I've known you, you need to loosen up a little bit. Live a little bit-take some chances," Tommy coached supportively.

"Like asking Angelica out!" Phil dared.

"I told you guys, I don't like her. She's a total brat!" Chuckie defensively uttered.

"Sure you don't-and pigs fly…" Dil sarcastically replied. "I'll meet all you squares down at the end of this hill." And with that, he and Phil went slithering down hastily.

"I'm going to go ahead, okay?" Tommy frankly asked.

"Sure, sure. Just keep up," he commented before Tommy had skimmed down the sleep landing.

Chuckie had never really thought about his feelings for Angelica-or for that new girl Bridget, either. She was hot for one thing. And she had bitter sweetly reminded him of his ex, Samantha. But Angelica had always been pretty close in age with him-just 5 months-which made it easier to communicate with her. But his feelings were drifting, and his hormones were going crazy. He needed to make a decision-and promptly before Tommy and Phil snatched all the attractive chicks up.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Angelica was utterly shocked. Her sworn enemy Savannah (AKA Samantha) was right here in Camp Cornwall, right underneath her nose. It was next to unfeasible to believe that she was here for practical reasons-of course there was a motive. Angelica paced around the room, worriedly, plotting items of revenge for Savannah.

"Honestly, Angelica, how can you expect to make a truce with Savannah if you're conspiring to her funeral?" Susie asked boldly.

"I don't care-this is now war. She took my friends, my popularity, almost my party…" Angelica remarked snidely.

"Don't be so hostile-I'm sure you two will just avoid each other during the next eight weeks we're here," Susie comfortingly added, calming Angelica.

"Yeah, and pigs will fly. I'm sure she's scheming to bring me down!" Angelica cried.

"It's not like she's going to all of a sudden appear in this cabin!" Susie sarcastically replied, and was interrupted by a concerned counselor and…Savannah! The twosome looked worried and relieved they had reached the worn cabin.

"Girls," the counselor said. "I'm sorry to disrupt you, but I need to take care of some business."

"Go on, take care of it," Angelica remarked.

"This is Savannah. She's new to camp, and since she'll be rooming with you…" the counselor's voice faded off.

"ROOMING! We already have five people in this cabin!" Angelica blurted fumingly.

"Yeah, Angelica, it seems like we're gonna bump elbows a little bit, eh?" Savannah sweetly solicited.

"I guess we are now aren't we?" Susie stepped in, and brought peace between Savannah and Angelica as the counselor strolled out of the cabin and into the rain.

"This is war," Angelica censured.

"Only if you want it to be," Savannah warned, and went to unpack her bulging bag of clothes. This is what Angelica wanted-and it was to bring Savannah down!

A/N: Sorry, so short everyone, but I barely mentioned Angie and Susie in any previous chapters, so I thought they deserved a chapter of their own. Don't think this is the end of drama and many new characters-there's better to come later! Keep reading and replying, you guys. In response to the T/L requests, we'll see if that's the case…I still haven't decided yet. Have a happy summer!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five (A/N: There are going to be some Dumb Blonde cracks in this chapter, so please do not get offended by them if you are blonde. This is only a reference to stuck-up Bridget)

Kimi shuffled miserably down the faded path, thoughts clogging up her baffled mind. She had no clue where the true Lil had gone-instead she was faced with flakey and gregarious Lil. This wasn't the Lil who had shared her passion of music with Kimi, who had drooled over the teen idols in Kimi's endless magazines ages ago. This was a dissimilar Lil-a Lil that Kimi was unfamiliar with.

She had observed, however, that Lil had taken more of a penchant to Tommy lately. It made her under par because not only was Lil backstabbing her, but worse yet, she knew Kimi's weakest secret. That Kimi had been desperately in love with Tommy for the last five years. And he was totally oblivious to it.

It had begun when they were just approaching their pre-teens. Tommy and Kimi had consumed many infinite hours together. Then, one solitary dusk, she had gazed into his deep eyes and felt something different for Tommy-something much profound than friendship. She had then realized that her relationship with Tommy had evolved-and she had since admired him from afar.

She swiftly trudged into the sparkling mess hall with ease, and plopped down at a vacant seat. Girls were murmuring around her, and she caught a glimpse of Lil. Instead of sitting with Bridget's friends, the two were perched next to Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil! She was shocked-and she intrepidly approached the content group.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Kimi wondered, lively.

"Nothing. Come take a seat next to me," Tommy volunteered willingly, and hauled a chair out for Kimi. Bridget and Lil glared jealously.

"So, Kimi, what are you doing here? I thought you were planning to sit with those other girls," Bridget stated, restless to convince Kimi to abscond.

"Nope, I wasn't. Only a dumb blonde would think that," Kimi vigorously taunted.

"Now, you guys. Chill it out! Please!" Chuckie uttered, severing the fight.

"Fine," Bridget muttered, infuriated.

"Just behave for once in you life, Kimi," Lil murmured.

Kimi was shocked to hear these words come out of her best friend's mouth. Lil had only known Bridget for, what, forty-eight hours? And here she was acting stiff with her best friend. In utter disbelief, Kimi's hand whipped across Lil's cheek in a livid force. Lil paced back and gazed into the eyes that belonged to Kimi. With this urge, she yanked Kimi's wrist, heaving the girl to the floor. With an angry blow, Kimi stormed out of the mess hall, and slammed the door piercingly.

"What a bitch," Bridget stated.

"Totally," Lil concurred, feeling her swollen cheek.

"I'm going to go find her. The weather's acting up again," Phil announced, and sprinted over to the door.

"Be careful, Phil!" Chuckie worriedly cried.

"I will!" Phil hollered back, and with that, his shoes glided across the chunky mud.

A Few Minutes Later…

As thunder crashed in the distance, concerns were filling Phil's mind. Where on earth had Kimi loped to in such a rage? The weather was spiteful, and it was spitting mad at this moment. It wasn't a time for Kimi to have a nervous breakdown, right in the middle of a tornado. He paced the land, and his eyes were keen for spotting Kimi. He was absolutely determined to find her, even if it eradicated him in the end.

"Kimi, you got to come out!" Phil shouted. "It's me, Phil! Where are you?"

The thunder roared in the distance as Phil investigated for Kimi. She was his best friend, the one who had always positioned herself by him in time of must. And now she desperately necessitated him. His thoughts revived his mind. The time his dog had disappeared, the incident where he had been dumped by his girlfriend, when he was defeated in that vital soccer game, she had loyally comforted him.

He stumbled around the path and his eyes hunted the area vigilantly. He comprehended that Kimi would most likely be concealed here. Astonishing, he heard a rustle. He crept over to the musty pine tree that overpowered the campsite. There Kimi huddled, tears streaming down her dejected face. Phil reached out for her, but instead she smacked him away. He stumbled back in alarm, and scrutinized her ramble into the violent rain. There she went, parting him unaccompanied in the obscurity.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Tommy restlessly shifted to the other side of his musty cot. The prickly fabric was enough to irritate him to death, but he tried to block the uncomfortable feeling out of his mind. Right now, his mind was locked on other business. His thoughts shifted to his dearest friends Lil and Kimi-and his sudden emotions towards them.

He had a nauseating feeling that Bridget liked him, although he endeavored to wedge that horrifying thought out of his mind. She was a tease, and she wasn't the girl Tommy had spent endless hours dreaming about. She was possibly Phil's or Chuckie's reverie, but she didn't suit sensible Tommy. He grasped his camera carefully and daydreamed about the endless possibilities that could chronicle his life.

Tommy believed Lil and Kimi were both incredible girls. He just wavered when it came to them-it was nearly unfeasible to make a decision. He loved Lil for her elegant sophistication and Kimi for her upbeat personality and charming ways. He had spent endless hours nestling up next to Kimi, and many occasions he had completed endearing conversations with Lil.

But his heart was torn. In one instance, he strived for Kimi's constant companionship. But he also desired to be Lil's lover in a different heap. It was chaos-his hormones were peddling once again, churning his stomach unnervingly. He yanked the memorandum that Bridget had scribbled to him this afternoon. It translated:

_Dearest Tommy,_

_I would like to get to know you better. Really, you seem like a fascinating and exhilarating person! If you're attracted into getting to know me, convene with me at the docks, right near the cabins. Arrive at midnight. Lots of love!_

_XOXO,_

_Bridget _

At Midnight…

Tommy had yet to conclude who his heart belonged to. He had little interest in Bridget, but hadn't seen the damage in going to visit her. He strolled jadedly over to the wooden planks, and scoped his horizons for Bridget. She suddenly emerged strikingly, clothed in a slinky silk dress. She sauntered over to Tommy.

"I know you want me," Bridget sexily articulated, gazing into Tommy's blue eyes.

"I don't want you. I just want to know why you called me here," Tommy announced.

"Tommy, can't you see? Can't you see how we're meant to be together? I'm a rich heiress-you're a striving filmmaker. We're total opposites, which makes me all the while more attracted to you," Bridget divulged, innocently.

"I don't care if you've got an entire island worth of cash. I don't feel anything for you, Bridget, and you have to understand that!" Tommy helplessly explained, attempting to stride off the dock. Bridget clang tightly to his arm.

"Tommy! Just listen for once and stop being so damn arrogant and stubborn! Can't you face the facts? Lil and Kimi aren't even in our league. But me, I'm the woman every man imagines of," Bridget declared.

"Just leave me alone!" He cried, but before he could say anymore, Bridget rapidly tried to pull Tommy into a kiss. But before their tender lips could meet, Tommy pulled back abruptly and struck Bridget rigidly against the face.

"What the hell was that for? I never imagined a gentleman like you could do such a ludicrous thing!" Bridget shouted.

"Well guess what Bridget? I don't care about your money, your ridiculous looks, or your egotistical attitude!" Tommy declared, rambling off into the distance.

"Just watch Tommy Pickles! I will situate an enhanced replacement for you!" Bridget called back. She had her perfect replacement in mind to make Tommy jealous-and that was, naturally, Chuckie Finster!


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Susie clumsily stumbled through the forest, camera held tightly in hand. She hated to be the accomplice, especially in such irrational conditions. And in this case, Kimi said she desperately needed her to complete this mission. Susie wondered why on earth she would necessitate pictures of Bridget and Tommy kissing, although it hadn't been anything immense. But Kimi said it would assist her with her plan, whatever it was.

Hiding in the trees and spotting one of her best friends in a rather compromising position with a snob wasn't one of Susie's pinnacle priorities. Her arms were crimson and aggravated. She was in frantic need of sleep. The night overshadowed the endless trees and Susie inaudibly crept back into the cabin. Kimi was awake, contentedly staring back at Susie.

"So, did you get the shots?" Kimi asked, eagerly.

"Of course I got the shots. A few of them at that," Susie jadedly muttered, handing Kimi over the digital camera.

"These are fabulous!" Kimi exclaimed. "They are absolutely perfect for my plan."

"What is your plot, anyhow? That you need a depiction of Bridget and Tommy kissing," Susie wondered.

"You'll see in a few days. You'll see," Kimi slyly uttered.

"C'mon, tell me! I'm the volunteer who spent endless hours in brush, scouting for an excusable picture!" Susie whined, restless to know the plan.

"Well, you're going to have to linger like everyone else. Just hold on-I'm guaranteeing that you'll have the laugh of your life," Kimi stated, forcing Susie to beg for more.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep," Susie muttered, and crawled into bed.

Kimi had much more superior plans than sleeping. She desired to finish her project. As she developed the pictures, she smugly looked in accomplishment. _You watch your back, Bridget Sharpe. I have the ultimate weapon to bring you down._

That Morning…

Chuckie skipped blissfully into the dining hall, his new girlfriend Bridget around his arm. Sure, she had requested to be his girlfriend at two o' clock in the morning, but he believed that her peculiar timing was romantic. She flashed him her award-winning smile, as his arm was positioned upon her shoulder. He had gotten the girl of his dreams, and he had believed that she was madly in love with him, too. Or so he thought…

Bridget, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she thought last night about Chuckie. Here, a popular princess was stuck with a total geek. The girls at camp would now loathe her, but she had now crossed new territory. A nerd hooked up with an heiress-an ideal plot. Plus, it would aggravate the hell out of Tommy, seeing the girl he missed with his best friend. That was the scheme-that Tommy would appreciate what he missed and come running back into Bridget's arms.

"Hey, you guys! Meet my new girlfriend, Bridget," Chuckie greeted, merrily.

"Girlfriend? Since when have you had a girlfriend?" Tommy asked, perplexed.

"Since I asked him to be, last night," Bridget announced, enchanting everyone's attention.

"Well, congratulations," Phil applauded, and continued the consumption his sandwich.

_Didn't Bridget try to kiss me last night? And now she's someone's boyfriend 5 hours afterwards! _Tommy thought.

"Bridge, that's such splendid news!" Lil exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"I know we're ecstatic!" Chuckie happily bellowed.

"I'm going to go back to the cabin, okay?" Phil asked, being shunned by the crowd.

"Sure, why don't I go with you?" Tommy volunteered, and together the two trailed off into the distance.

When they arrived in the cabin, the sticky, hot air pounded against they sweaty faces. Tommy could see in Phil's gloomy eyes that he was distressed. His chubby cheeks weren't as full, and his eyes looked droopy. Tommy scooted over to Phil.

"What's troubling you?" Tommy asked, toiling with the bunks.

"I…just don't know how to tell a girl I like her," Phil blurted out.

"Who's the girl?" Tommy wondered.

"It's…it's….it's Kimi," Phil mumbled, barely enough to hear.

"You like Kimi! I never knew that," Tommy uttered, trying to conceal his jealousy.

"Well, kind of. As a friend, I mean," Phil stammered. "I mean, all right, a crush!"

Tommy couldn't believe these words coming straight out of Phil's mouth. Tommy thought he was the only who had liked Kimi, but now he knew he had competition. He glared Phil in the eyes. Tommy's heart was thumping loudly, and his palms were turning sweaty. He calmly breathed in and out.

"It's not like you like, right?" Phil asked, alarmed.

"No, of course not. I mean, she's a great friend," Tommy divulged, not wanting to think about his sudden feelings for Kimi. His heartstrings were tugging-and what about his precious Lil?

Later…

Lil's thoughts were haunting her. She hated to be mad at Kimi-but she was hesitant to leave Bridget all alone. Bridget depended on Lil. And Kimi had been her best friend for, what, ten years? She sought Kimi-and her heart was torn. She needed to urgently converse to someone-and that was Angelica.

"Angelica, I need to talk to you," Lil stated, arriving back at her realistic state. "I'm sick of being the bitch. How do I apologize to Kimi?"

Angelica yawned. "Well, I've had so many friendships that this is my specialty. Can this wait until the morning?"

"I really need to talk to you. I mean, I've been in the clouds for a few days, but how do I get out of my funk? I want Kimi back!" Lil wailed.

"Obviously, this is an emergency, so I'll give you 'Angie's Friendship Advice.' First, you have to admit you were wrong. Then…I'll tell you in the morning," Angelica's eyes fluttered as she spoke.

"Thanks, Angelica. You're a real friend," Lil admired happily.

"No problem. Isn't that what comrades are for?" Angelica asked before trailing asleep. Lil knew what she needed to do in the morning-and that was for sure.

Meanwhile…

Kimi was almost complete her project. She knew that this would make her content, have Tommy fall in love with her, and mend her friendship with Lil. But she had to be extra secretive. But one thing was for sure-this plan was going to be the riskiest and most rewarding thing since open-heart surgery.


	9. Chapter Eight

Thank you to all the loyal readers who keep reading, even with the three week break! And to everyone else who dedicates their time to reading my crap, thank you! A special thanks to XxXCocoPuffXxX, who consistently has offered advice, guidance, and nice comments to this story. For this reason, I dedicate Chapter 8 to her!

Chapter Eight

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Bridget shrieked, astounded. She obtained a sudden foretaste of the campground. Florescent flyers dwelled the grimy ground, the walls, and the everlasting trees. Tommy and Bridget were in a rather striking position, their lips touching rather…uncomfortably. It subsisted of a movie scene, and the entire camp was getting a glimpse of the one passionate moment they had shared. People were gawking at her-her well-merited reputation was ruined.

"Oh my god…"Angelica muttered, her glimpse following the leaflets.

"MY GOD! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Bridget lividly screeched.

"Chuckie and Tommy aren't going to be too happy about this," Phil garbled.

"No they aren't…" Susie stated, knowing that she was somehow involved in this fanatical scheme.

"Have you seen Bridget?" Dil contently interrupted. "She's having a fit! Tearing down posters, littering the campground. But there are WAY too many posters that inhabit this place to slash them all down."

"I told you Bridget, I told you," Kimi sighed inaudibly. A smile eloped her face. She had gotten the sweet revenge she had wanted to desperately. She did feel a little guilty, however, for hurting Tommy so much. And Chuckie's poor, tender heart. It did give her a sense of accomplishment, though. Revenge is bittersweet-a lesson the broken heartened must learn.

"BRIDGET!" Chuckie yelled furiously. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"How could I what?" Bridget solicited, infuriated.

"HOW COULD YOU SEDUCE MY BEST FRIEND WHILE YOU WERE DATING ME! HOW COULD YOU MAKE HIM UNWILLINGLY KISS YOU! HOW COULD YOU CHEAT?" Chuckie crossly yelled.

"Chuckie…Chuckie, I was never in love with you! I was just using you to get to Tommy! How does that make you feel!" Bridget admitted.

"Fine, then," Chuckie replied calmly. "We're over. Period. And we'll see how long you're little 'fun fest' lasts before it comes crashing to the ground."

"We'll see about that," Bridget snidely husked under her breath. "There's nothing you can do to bring down Bridget Sharpe."

Meanwhile

Tommy stared at the florescent pink poster, feeling hatred exploding out of his body. He disgusted this sign of betrayal, this sign of abhorrence. The snapshot of the scene that he had shared with Bridget was portrayed perfectly-the whore who was forcing her boyfriend's best friend into her wrath. Tommy had unwillingly taken the kiss, and the picture revealed that. However, Tommy couldn't help wondering who had composed the item that had trashed Bridget Sharpe. Was it Bridget, who was so determined to get him back? Was it Chuckie, who had gotten a glimpse of the sinful act? Was it someone who secretly admired him from afar?

Before his thought could process any longer, he was interrupted by a rude Bridget, who stomped over to Tommy. Her face was flushed, booming with anger. Tommy glared at her-her crisp blonde curls were no longer attractive. She was morphing into someone different-a diverse personality of Bridget was being displayed.

"You did this! You…you…you!" Bridget accused, poking him sharply with her pen.

"Excuse me! But how could I have possibly planted the picture if I was being pulled into an intimate position?" Tommy pondered.

"You hired someone! This is all just a plot to destroy me, isn't it? You hated my guts for pursuing you, and here you are, trying to ruin my image. That's low, Tommy Pickles, really low. Lower than I would expect from a gentleman like you," Bridget proclaimed, snottily.

"At least I'm not stooping down to your level," Tommy hissed stiffly.

"Oh, is the little baby not ready for Bridget Sharpe? An independent, gorgeous, smart, and charming-" she began to say.

Tommy's emotions fumed inside of him. Without forethought, Tommy stormed forward. With all his might, he shoved Bridget into the sticky mud, thus submerging her into the sticky substance. She hastily attempted to stand up, but the goo had taken a grip into her waist. Her designer clothing was soaked in the mess.

"Tommy, help me, please! Get me out of this mess!" Bridget pleaded, helplessly.

"Remember, at least I'm not stooping to your level." And with that, Tommy trudged into the woods with a satisfied smile on his face, leaving poor Bridget plunged into the sludge.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Lil miserably glided her toes against the soft, calm water. She sighed heavily, and glanced up at the moon, her only companion. She had decided to halt her friendship with Bridget, and hours ago, she had done just that. Bridget, however, hadn't taken it too well. Lil just tried to block the thought out of her mind, and erase the lost friendship that she had once shared with Bridget. She ran her fingers against the bubbling tide, and closed her eyes.

"God, please make Kimi forgive me. I wish she was here right now," Lil wished inaudibly. She let the silence around her overtake her feelings.

"I already have," a voice whispered. Lil bolted back, and discovered the person behind her was Kimi.

"Oh, Kimi!" Lil proclaimed. "I've missed you!"

"Me, too. So, how's the Sharpe princess doing?" Kimi sarcastically remarked.

"Ugh, she's been a complete mess ever since I broke off the friendship. Apparently, she's been begging the girls we taunted to forgive her," Lil reported, hurling a rock at the serene water.

"So, what made you split up with her," Kimi inquired, anxiously.

"That I knew she wasn't the real friend. She wasn't the one who brought chicken soup over to my house every day when I had the flu. She wasn't the one who was my person cheerleader whenever I was depressed. And most importantly, she wasn't the one who's stuck by me through thick and thin for nearly ten years," Lil explicated, compassionately.

"Oh, Lil!" I knew you weren't naïve enough to fall for Bridget's spell!" Kimi exclaimed happily.

"Kimi, please!" Lil begged, chucking at her desperate friend. "It wasn't as Bridget was a villain."

"That, Lil Deville, is something you don't know. For all you know, she could be plotting against me right at this moment," Kimi truthfully stated.

"Well… you could be right," Lil hesitantly admitted. "But who could have done such a mean thing as to plaster her and Tommy's intimate moment for the world to see?"

Kimi nearly spoke the truth, but before she could, she blurted, "Someone who is such a bitch, that's who."

Meanwhile, speaking of revenge…

Angelica paced the cabin absentmindedly, gawking at the empty sight outside her window. She waited for the moment that Savannah would come running through that path, just waiting to arrive at the cabin. Angelica nervously glared at the cabin wall, wondering why the stupid weather couldn't have cooperated today. The sky could have constrained Savannah to their cabin, but instead, the deep blue sky shone brightly above them. Angelica quickly slipped into her pajamas and patiently waited for Savannah to arrive. Instead, Susie appeared at the doorway.

"What are you in here so early? We have a good three hours before bed," Susie inquired of Angelica's peculiar behavior.

"I'm waiting for Savannah to arrive. I need to give her a piece of my mind," Angelica confidently announced.

"You really think that Savannah is going to be intimidated by you? I mean, c'mon, Angelica, no offense, but you are a popular has-been," Susie reminded, dragging Angelica back down to reality.

"Well, Susie, you aren't so popular either. And besides, aren't you supposed to be my best friend? My support system? My companion?" Angelica demanded to know, stomping her foot on the wobbly plank underneath her.

"Yes, Angelica, of course! But how are you going to take down the queen of popularity? You aren't anything that could possibly overcome her, sorry to inform you," Susie firmly repeated.

"Well, I have one thing that Savannah doesn't have," Angelica wittily hissed. "I have tons of clever tricks up my sleeve…"


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who took the time to review my writing. But, I just need to ask all you reviewers 1 little favor. Please do not ask for requests to the story. I'm not trying to be mean or embarrass anyone who has, it's just I can't please everyone and continue on with the plot I already have set. I have tried to take your current requests and tie them into the story. Thanks for your consideration everyone, and enjoy!

Chapter Ten

Angelica was overcome by shock as she approached the dining room. Susie had nearly dragged her to this gruesome destination, and it was nevertheless too late to grab a bite of food. However, she didn't expect to see who she thought she saw-it was Savannah sitting with Chuckie! Angelica had believed that the twosome was over, but this thought deceived her-it was as if something was making her be defensive of Chuckie.

Angelica had never been big or experienced in the romance department. Guys had usually just brushed past her and onto hotter, more attractive girls like Savannah. That was a fact that didn't make sense to Angelica. She was kind, and considerate, and a lot of other thanks that Savannah just wasn't. But the guys always had their favorite, and that was Savannah. It nearly killed her to know that Savannah could have anything her heart desired, even every guy that she could wriggle her claws onto. And that was, unfortunately, Angelica's little teeny crush Chuckie.

And now she was taking refuge in poor Chuckie again. Angelica's insides boiled as she angrily stormed over to Savannah and Chuckie. She glared at Savannah and she felt woozy around Chuckie. Then, without hesitation, she just hurled Savannah's dinner. It landed forcefully onto her lap and Savannah shrieked. Savannah made a dash for the nearest bathroom, avoiding the common giggles exploding from her campmates' mouths. A stew of tears emerged from Savannah's eyes before she finally locked herself in the bathroom.

"What the hell was that for Angelica! What did she ever do to you?" Chuckie questionably flamed.

"What the hell are you doing around her? The girl is bad news Finster, and I'm only saving your butt," Angelica informed him wisely.

"I don't need saving! And that was a rude and nasty and bitter thing to do!" Chuckie raged, challenging Angelica's eyes.

"Well, Finster, your head seems to be up in space if you can't see her evil side. I think the two of you would be great together!" Angelica clumsily blurted out, regretting saying those harsh words.

"Maybe we do-and maybe you deserve only yourself in a realm of hell!" Chuckie remarked back coldly and rushed into the bathroom to assist Savannah.

_Why can't I ever get the guy_, Angelica contemplated.


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: I'm really sorry if I sounded mean or offended anyone in my last A/N. I didn't mean to be mean, I was just getting a little tired of all the wants from everyone-don't worry, I'll make everyone happy! C/A will be featured in this fic, but that's all I'm saying…you have to keep tuned to see who else ends up with whom! Sorry if I made anyone annoyed…now onto Chapter 11!

Chapter 11

Susie paced around the tree, gazing up at the starry night above her, anxious for Kimi. She had demanded that Kimi meet her here, for there was a subject that was lingering that Susie felt strongly about. She was now an accomplice in this plot against Bridget, and if the other members of their group found out, she could be in serious trouble. Finally, a figure submerged in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm here. Now, what did you want?" Kimi asked, light-headedly.

"I wanted to desperately know why you didn't tell me the plan beforehand! I thought maybe you'd use the picture as silent blackmail, but now the whole camp knows about it! And if they find out who did it…" Susie stammered off.

"Sooz, they won't," Kimi assured her confidently. "At least I hope they won't…"

"This is what I'm telling your arrogant face, Kimi Finster! They are going to find out, and we're going to be more wanted than those criminals on 'America's Most Wanted.'" Susie remarked.

"Look, just act casual around it and they won't suspect a thing. You're stressing yourself out for no reason. Simplicity beats everything," Kimi calmly stated.

"You don't understand! Bridget and you are enemies-you are going to be one of her top suspects. And everyone knows I was with you that night, and we went to be early…Kimi, Bridget might already be after us!" Susie cried worriedly.

"Calm down….umm…." A moment of silence followed afterwards.

"And besides the fact! Tommy could find out, and our friendships could be destroyed! Didn't you consider this?" Susie demanded.

"Look! I seriously screwed up-we just need to get down all the posters before tonight, okay?" Kimi suggested. Susie nodded silently as the girls split off in different directions. But little did they no someone was watching them in the brush, overhearing their entire conversation.

Meanwhile

Phil scrambled down the path, anxious to find Kimi. It was nearly eleven o' clock, and she still hadn't arrived at her cabin. His instinct was to tell a counselor, but he knew the consequences of being out of his cabin so late. He hurried onto the dock, scanning the water for any sign of life. Maybe Kimi had decided to take a swim. Or maybe someone had killed her and dumped her body into the lake. He didn't want to think about that. He assured himself that Kimi was fine. Phil was hesitant about searching the woods, but at this point, he was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of her safety. He gazed into the everlasting trees, quite frightened of its contents. Slowly, he shuffled his feet inside.

Rain pounded against his sweatshirt as he unwillingly sprinted into the trees. His was frantic for shelter, as the cabin was at least two miles away. He had never accomplished something so daring. He searched the ground for footprints, and kept his ears keen for any sounds.

Phil had always had a weak spot for Kimi. It was just something that existed. His crush had been secret for quite some time now, and he had always denied the chemistry between them. Phil had had his share of girlfriends in the past, but none of them had the feeling that Phil had around Kimi. He knew they were meant to be. Tommy with Kimi just made him shudder.

Phil searched the sky for some kind of hope but he stopped abruptly. Before he could see, something slapped him hard. Suddenly, he found a dark figure standing in front of him. He attempted to scream but it was too late. The figure gave every bit of energy it had into destroying Phil. He couldn't take the pain anymore, so suddenly he hit the ground. Everything went black as the figure ran off, leaving Phil unconscious, alone, and deserted in the woods.

Will Phil get out? Who is the black figure? Will Phil end up with Kimi? Will Susie and Kimi get caught? Find all this out in Part 12!


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: I want to thank all the loyal users who are constantly reviewing my story and reading each chapter. You guys are the coolest! I am going to update more since I had this brilliant idea that is going to wreck hell over everyone's lives-especially Tommy and Chuckie! So, enjoy chapter twelve!

Chapter Twelve

Savannah bolted into the cabin, drenching wet cloak and all. She squeezed out her damp hair before stepping into the light. She noticed that her prey was awake-Bridget. She approached the girl.

"Hey, Bridget. I got some info for you," Savannah announced, plopping next to Bridget.

"Good for you. But I have no interest in your petty information," Bridget snidely informed her.

"Who are you calling petty, Miss Slut. I just risked my life out there in the dark and I even had to knock somebody out for this info! It's priceless," Savannah whined.

"Well guess what? The deal is off. I don't want any information on Finster or Deville or any of their other little snotty friends," Bridget decided.

"If it makes you feel any better, Lil's twin is still in the forest. I…umm… disposed of him for a few hours," Savannah whispered lightly.

"Perfect. Lil will think that something worse happened…absolutely perfect. Now, tell me, my dear. Since I have thus changed my mind, tell me what you heard…" Bridget jeered wickedly.

"Well-" All of a sudden the door burst open, revealing damp darkness. Kimi, Lil, and Susie emerged.

"Never mind," Savannah yawned and gave a nasty glare to the girls before all lights disappeared.

Meanwhile…

Chuckie and Tommy sat awake, making slight glances at the clock. Phil had been missing for over seven hours and they were getting quite anxious. Chuckie paced around the room, dialing frantically Phil's cell phone number. Beads of sweat slowly ascended from Tommy's forehead.

"That's it, Tommy! We have to go! Phil is in trouble!" Chuckie announced.

"It's three in the morning. I have to agree with you, we need to get out and find Phil," Tommy agreed, grasping the thought that Phil could be in vital danger.

"But what if we get caught?" Chuckie wondered to himself.

Tommy interjected, "Well, then, I guess we're just going to have to risk that."

Tommy and Chuckie bolted out of the cabin and into the pouring rain that had greeted them. They rushed over the river's edge, hoping that Phil would be miraculously there. But how wrong they were. Chuckie and Tommy arrived at the dock, gawking that the site. They hurried carefully under the dock, using their illuminated flashlights to guide their way through the water. There was no sign of Phil.

"Tommy! Where the hell could he be!" Chuckie exploded.

"I don't know, Chuck. But we're going to have to hurry before it's too late…"

Meanwhile…

Phil's cold, lifeless body remained hidden in the woods. He was floating between life and death, and consciousness. _If I die, I want Kimi to know I loved her, _Phil thought. His eyes were clasped shut and his breathing tensed. He sudden saw a flash of white light, guiding him to his fate. He felt free, floating on a cloud, where he could be calm and tranquil. He heard a whisper before being dragged back down. He heard voices from behind, something telling him it wasn't his time to go. Footsteps approaching. He was about to whisper something before the creature stopped. Suddenly, the footsteps hit the wooded path more rapidly and quicker until the thing towered above Phil.

"Phil! Phil!" Tommy and Chuckie called. Phil was relieved someone had found him.

"Oh, Phil," Chuckie stated while Tommy cradled his head in his hands. "Everything is going to be alright."

A/N: This is NOT the end of the story. Turn the page-I am going to try to continue and finish the story today.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Thirteen. When we left off last, Phil had just been rescued by Chuckie and Tommy.

The day after Phil's rescue, people began getting tense around what had happened at camp. Phil was required to relax and remain in safe boundaries. Chuckie and Tommy watched over him endlessly. Bridget smirked at the instance, knowing that nobody would ever suspect that it was her who had set up Phil's near-death experience. And that was a fact.

Chuckie sighed heavily as he perched himself atop the huge cliff that gazed over the campground. He was exhausted from last night's scare, and was quite hesitant on leaving Tommy with Phil alone. He took in the last of the clear, blue air, knowing he only had a few more days at Camp Cornwall before the summer had ended. He let his emotions take over the best of him before someone approached him on the cliff.

"Hey, Finster. What are you doing here?" Angelica inquired, sitting beside him.

"Nothing. This is just, well, my spot of relaxation. I always come here to think," Chuckie informed her, chuckling.

"And what exactly are you thinking about in that huge skull of yours?" Angelica joked, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Nothing. I'm just reconsidering my life. I was a failure in love this year," Chuckie sighed, throwing a pebble off the cliff.

"Chuck, it isn't that big of deal that you hooked up with Bridget. There will be plenty of other girls for you," Angelica stated.

"Like who?" Chuckie wondered.

"Like me," Angelica briefly said.

Chuckie looked into those deep blue eyes of hers, knowing why she had always taunted him in the past. Angelica's cheeks were flushed, and it was pretty apparent that she was crushing on Chuckie. He gave her a wink before letting his feet dangle off the cliff.

"You know Angelica. I could kiss you right now, right here on this cliff. But guess what? We've got all the time in the world to do that kind of stuff. And right now, I just want to know you, the real you," Chuckie revealed, giving her a slight laugh.

"Okay, you want to know the real me? Here it goes…" Angelica began, knowing her future with Chuckie was going to be bright.

Meanwhile…

Tommy stumbled over the docks, anxious to take a quick swim. He was desperately torn between Kimi and Lil. As he yanked off his shirt while approaching the dock, another figure was perched there-Kimi. Tommy collapsed next to her.

"Hey," He simply said, looking out at the water.

"Hey," she replied. "That was a really brave thing you did for Phil last night."

"Thanks. I would have done it in a heartbeat for you, too," Tommy revealed, kicking at the water.

"Awwww, that's so cute. Thanks," Kimi graciously replied to him.

"Kimi, I have to tell you something…" Tommy's voice wandered off.

"Yeah?" Kimi wondered.

"It's just… ever since I was a little kid I've been crushing on Lil. I mean, I thought she was 'The One' for such a long time. But, after this summer, my feelings have changed for you. I mean…I really like you, Kimi Finster," Tommy professed, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, Tommy! I've loved you for the longest time!" Kimi exclaimed, as Tommy pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss that Kimi and Tommy shared with gentle and comforting, just the way that Kimi imagined her first kiss would be. She felt just right with Tommy, and as he kissed her passionately, she knew, just knew everything would be alright. However, something was bothering Kimi. Something about her friend Lil…

TEN MINUTES LATER

After 10 minutes of making out with Tommy, Kimi was exhausted. She desperately knew she wanted more, but something was pinging at her feelings. She just didn't feel right doing this to both Tommy and Kimi. So as Tommy kissed her once again, Kimi coolly pulled back.

"Tommy, I can't do this," Kimi announced.

"Why? I mean, we're perfect for each other," Tommy was taken aback by Kimi's abrupt response.

"Tommy, there's someone who loves you much more than I do. Not as long, but much, much more. Someone who deserves you. Someone who is perfect for you. Someone I know you love more," Kimi explained, picking up her shoes.

"Who is that? We're made for each other Kimi," Tommy convinced Kimi.

"I think you know just as well as I do," Kimi painfully cried, and ran into the forest, leaving Tommy alone on the dock in shock.

A/N: KEEP READING! TURN THE PAGE! (A THREE CHAPTER SPECIAL!)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Welcome to Chapter Fourteen. When we left off last, Angelica professed her love to Chuckie, Tommy told Kimi he loved her, and Kimi told Tommy he couldn't be with her because there was someone that was perfect for him. Keep reading!

Tommy was confused. He knew that Kimi loved him as well, but she was just being unselfish. Finally, it hit him, the girl he was supposed to be with. The girl who was perfect for him all along, but he had just been neglecting. Suddenly, he dashed out of the dock and ran until he found the person of his choice, leaning against a tree.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" Lil wanted to know, sneaking him a concerned look.

"Lil, there's something I've been wanting to do for a very long time. It just took me too long to realize it," Tommy said, and before Lil could say anymore, he pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. Lil knew everything was working out, but made the kiss long enough before ending it.

"Wow, when did you come along to this idea?" Lil asked humorously.

"Since I realized that you were the perfect girlfriend for me, here all along. How I had been following the wrong path of me heart, and that there's someone else for the person on the other path," Tommy explained, silencing Lil.

"You rejected Kimi for me? Kimi the girl that you've liked for ages? You picked me over her?" Lil's voice softened as Tommy nodded.

"Oh Tommy Pickles!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms. "Don't you ever wait to tell me that again!"

"Don't worry," he assured. "I won't"

Meanwhile

Kimi dashed into the woods, and through the brush, anxious to finally to the guy that she had been neglecting all along. She ran into the guys' cabin, where she spotted him laying on his bunk. She greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hey, Phil. I have good news for you," Kimi started.

"What?" he asked, picking at his nails.

"Kimi has come around to realize who the perfect one for her is," Kimi began.

"Well, then, who is that?" Phil joked, but was silenced with a brief peck from Kimi.

"That's who," she informed him.

"Whoa, I never realized you liked me in that sort of way," Phil told her.

"Well, is that a good or a bad thing?" Kimi demanded to know.

"Will this tell you?" Phil kissed her lightly back, answering her question. "Finally! The nerdy guy gets the girl!" Phil exclaimed.

Kimi laughed finally content with herself. Things were finally working out.

Afterwards…

After Tommy had professed his love to Lil, he arrived at the abandoned cabin that he had planned to meet Chuckie at. He finally spotted his good friend in front of the doorway, just waiting. He greeted him.

"Hey, so how did the thing with Angelica go?" Tommy said warmly.

"Good. You can't believe how good she is," Chuckie gloated.

"Believe me, I've known her long enough to know," Tommy assured him. "Lil is a great girl,"

"I'm glad things worked out for you, Tommy," Chuckie congratulated him, walking into the cabin.

"Yes well things worked out wonderfully, didn't they. Chuckie? Are you there Chuck-" Tommy began to say.

Chuckie shrieked. "Oh my God! Someone…is….dead…and it is-"

Who died? Who killed the person that died? And what is going to happen to Chuckie and Tommy. Find out in Chapter Fifteen, coming out this week!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Oh… my… god," Chuckie stammered. "It's…Bridget."

"You have to be kidding. It can't be," Tommy joked, but then halted suddenly. There, the lifeless body of Bridget lay on the ground. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil.

"Tommy, what the hell are we supposed to do!" Chuckie shouted loud enough for the entire camp to hear.

"Shut up and let me think, god damn it!" Tommy's mind was spinning. He was now a suspect of this girl's murder. And who could have done it?

"Tommy, I don't mean to make you freaked or anything, but I have my entire life ahead of me. We could go to jail! Our futures are in jeopardy!" Chuckie finally announced, adding more silence.

"We… we couldn't be responsible, could we?" Tommy wondered, looking into Chuckie's timid eyes.

"I don't know right now, dude. I just don't know," Chuckie sighed, and plopped down on the box next to Tommy. "I…I can't believe she's gone."

Tommy paused before finally breaking the ice. "We have to dispose of her body. It's the only way to make sure we get away free."

"Are you kidding? You are crazy! We could get into more trouble then we already are now!" Chuckie hinted, trying to knock more sense into Tommy's cluttered mind.

"Do you want to go to fucking jail or try to prevent it!" Tommy exasperatedly demanded to know. He finally sighed hard and knew he was doomed. This couldn't be happening to him. His whole future was going down the drain. He was going to be a famous director, marry the girl of his dreams, and have the functional household he had always dreamed of. And now it was being yanked from under him. He finally snuck Chuckie a confused look. But instead of seeing Chuckie upset, he glimpsed him already tugging Bridget's body out the cabin.

"Chuckie! What the hell are you doing?" Tommy anxiously insisted to know.

"I'm doing what you told me. I need to have a secure future. If this is the only way," Chuckie assured him. "Help me carry this body now, Tommy Pickles, god damn it!"

Tommy rushed over to him, lifting the body the body from Chuckie's shoulders. He had little clue where they were going to place it, but Tommy and Chuckie were running low on ideas. Chuckie's huge mind finally exploded, and his had an ingenious idea.

"Tommy, I hate to do this to my ex, but we're going to have to get rid of the body under the dock," Chuckie choked, glancing at Bridget's intertwined limbs.

"But…what if someone sees us?" Tommy hesitated, but then expected an answer.

"Well, then, we'll be screwed. But at this point, aren't we screwed up already?" Chuckie's clever voice added for good measures.

Tommy and Chuckie were about the lift the body into the water, until Chuckie suddenly collapsed.

"Chuck!" Tommy yelled, dropping Bridget's corpse and went to Chuckie's side.

"Get away from the scene!" A voice called. Tommy looked up to see the camp director standing in front of him, Chuckie's unconscious body, and Bridget's lifeless corpse. He was at a loss for words and a loss for emotions. He now knew it was the official end.

"Hey, boys," A cop rushed up behind them. "I want to say you are under arrest for the murder of Bridget Sharpe," the cop announced, holding a gun to Tommy's face. "Get into the car without any problems, and we can make the ride to the police station as painless as possible."

To be continued…

Who REALLY murdered Bridget? Will Tommy and Chuckie be okay? Stay tuned to find out


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The ride to the police station was the most horrifying ride that Tommy had ever experienced. The handcuffs tightly secured around his wrists were cutting off his circulation, and the thought of going to jail made him nauseous. He had to be strong for Chuckie, as the boy had broken into tears after finding upon they had been arrested. After the ambulance had arrived to take Bridget's body to the morgue, Chuckie and Tommy had been sentenced to walk through camp, seeing the faces of their bunkmates filled with resentment and hatred. The sight that killed him the most was seeing Lil's innocent face, and then the fury dug upon her brow. She now detested him, and his future was wrecked. He sighed heavily as the dreary car ride continued on.

The police station was a good forty-five miles from the rural area of Camp Cornwall, so the boys were making themselves slightly comfortable in the police car. Abruptly they arrived at the police station. Chuckie remained silent and sullen as the police officer finally directed them into separate cells and into a sheet of loneliness. Tommy could hear screaming and crying outside, and it was a good sign something big had happened.

Tommy sat in the darkness, wondering at which point in his life he had seriously screwed up in. He was regretting admitting his feelings towards Lil, and was suddenly regretting leaving Kimi. Love was setting someone free-and that was the price he paid for Kimi. Lil was his number one, and he shouldn't have any regrets. He groaned heavily before a cop and some people walked into the station. There was some arguing, and suddenly a cop emerged into the small chamber. A visitor followed.

"Someone is here to see you, Mr. Pickles," he said stiffly before exiting and leaving Tommy alone with his visitor-Dil.

"Why'd you do it, Tommy? You have your whole life ahead of you," Dil demanded to know.

"I didn't do it Dil, okay. Could you stop drawing to such dumb conclusions?" Tommy requested.

"Sure, I guess. If you aren't lying about that, too," Dil murmured and looked out the door.

"Excuse me, Dil, but when did I lie? Do you want the real story?" Tommy offered.

"Sure, go on," Dil whispered.

"Okay, this is how it goes…," Tommy began. And what a long story it would be.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

As dusk sourly approached, Chuckie let the light streaming through the windows overcome him. He couldn't believe that everything was changing and happening so fast, he was no longer the innocent boy he had been at the beginning of the summer. His father would be disappointed, and his mother would be utterly disgraced of him. A good twenty four hours ago, he had been the normal, timid boy. It finally hit him-he wasn't a little boy anymore. He was now nearly a man, having faced the biggest challenge that he had been faced with. And he had faced it proudly.

The cell cracked as he suddenly arose from his bunk. Suddenly, someone was thrown inside, and the hallway's sheer light disappeared. Instead, he discovered Tommy, who plopped down next to him.

"Hey, Chuck. Nice cell," Tommy sarcastically complimented.

"Well, it's as nice as we're going to get in the middle of nowhere. Besides, it's a luxury compared to those darn cabins at Cornwall," Chuckie joked, but he didn't get a chuckle back from Tommy.

"I really fucked things up badly, right?" Tommy asked, not really to anyone but himself.

"Yeah, you did. But at least we're together," Chuckie comforted, making an honest effort.

"I guess so. Thanks for sticking with me," Tommy's voice was filled with gratitude. "We'll get through this, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, Tommy. I know you will. You always have a plan ready for action. So where is it now?" Chuckie demanded to know.

Tommy sat back on his top bunk. "Hey, Chuck, I have a question for you."

"Shoot," He effortlessly replied.

"Have you ever snuck out of a jail before?" Tommy inquired, glancing hopefully out the window.

"No, I've snuck out of the kitchen, why?" Chuckie asserted.

"Close enough. Just wondering," Tommy chuckled, before an ingenious idea appeared in his mind.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Savannah knew her time was limited. She slowly approached the sandy shore, bending down to the dark, musty night sky. She took another puff of her cigarette before laying it down carefully on the dock, yanking off her shorts and tee shirt. Letting the sharp, clear wind brush against her uncovered flesh letting Savannah relax. She lit another cigarette and dropped it carefully on the dock, letting the smoke and flames from it fill the air.

"This is to Camp Cornwall," she declared, dropping a few more cigarettes on the wood. "Let it rot in hell with me." The smoke reminded her of home, the fire, the smoke, the pain. A grin cascaded her face as she slowly watched the demise of Camp Cornwall. A stealthy trail of footsteps cascaded behind her, until she was facing one person-Angelica.

"I know what you did Savannah," she announced. "And I'm going to stop it from ever happening again."

"So look what the cat dragged in? Watching the termination of the poor, innocent souls of our camp? Or here to finally get your petty 'revenge?"' Savannah cackled along with the newly rising flames.

"I know you murdered Bridget Sharpe," Angelica hissed, breaking the barrier.

"How do you know Pickles? It's pretty apparent you have little evidence," Savannah hastily remarked.

"It's all on the table, my dear. The manipulation, the person who knocked Phil out in the woods, the person who was spying on Susie and Kimi," Angelica slyly whispered, letting the flames capture the land behind her.

"Well, since you are the only one here, you have that damn revenge. I did kill Bridget. And it was for a damn good reason. She lied to me, she knew too much. I had to get rid of her-the logical explanation," Savannah malevolently said.

"But why did you frame Chuckie and Tommy for it?" Angelica desperately wanted to know.

"Don't you see? I was killing two birds with one stone-literally. I could kill Tommy and Chuckie, and I could distinguish Bridget all the while. It was perfect," Savannah pronounced.

"Well, I have one thing for you," Angelica yelled, and suddenly raging flames surrounded the two girls.

"What the hell is that, Pickles? Any final words?" Savannah asked evilly.

"Yes. Rot in hell," Angelica yelled before shoving Savannah into the dark, deep water. But Savannah clung on for dear life.

"You won't get rid of me. I have one more thing planned for you," Savannah gasped.

"What?" Angelica was anxious to know, leaning over the lake.

"You're going down with me, sugar. Take this," Savannah hoarsely yelled, before kicking over the dock. With the raging flames and all the gases around, the wood collapsed, violently sending the girls and the dock into the raging waters.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Tumbling into the water, Angelica felt the water cave in around her. Savannah's hands were tightly gripped around her shoulders, clinging for dear life. This was not the affable, placid, girl that Angelica had loathed for so long-this was an entirely new person. Angelica recapped her life, somehow just knowing her time was limited. Her entire body stiffened as she felt the frigid water soak into her body.

As her whole life was about to end abruptly, Angelica knew she had fulfilled her duty here on Earth. All she needed was one precious Christmas miracle, and she could resume living her life. She had so much more to learn, to love, to live. She just couldn't die; she couldn't-she was so young. From this point backwards, Angelica had never really realized how precious life really was.

Her air capacity was failing, and she needed air desperately. This must be a bad dream, it must be. Suddenly, she felt that stiff hand transform fragile and float gently to the bottom of the lake._ May God bless your soul, Savannah_, Angelica thought, knowing it was the end for her enemy. She had won the war, but there was some part that Angelica needed to complete the battle…

A stiff pull dragged Angelica out of the water, and she grasped for air as she landed on the shore's mossy waters. She was alive, an angel had saved her. As she gazed for her angel, she felt a warm set of arms grasp her. For a minute, Angelica genuinely thought it was Savannah greeting her from heaven, but she finally spotted the person. It was her best friend, Susie, who was anxiously waiting for her. Tears poured out of her eyes endlessly as the shock wore off.

"Angie, we have to get out…" Susie barely inaudibly croaked.

"What…what's happening?" Angelica pondered, wondering where she was.

"We're at Cornwall-" Susie began to say.

"Crap!" Angelica cried, scurrying desperately for her clothes. There it was-the gleaming piece of metal. "We have to get to the police station."

"Why?" Do you have anything to bring Savannah down?" Susie asked.

"You bet I do," Angelica charismically chirped.

Suddenly, the entire dock burst into flames, including the surrounding area. Their home, their place, was going down. Everything they had experienced was slowly draining. Angelica lost it right there on the beach, sensing it was the end. There wasn't anything that Susie could do to console her friend, so she opted for a different approach.

"We have to go, Angelica! Before we burn down too!" Susie whimpered.

"But I can't!" Angelica wailed.

"C'mon-do what you would make your parents proud," Susie offered her hand to Angelica, and she accepted the offer. The two scurried down the inflamed beach and to one place-the police station.

Two Hours Later

Angelica darted into the police station, soaked and out of breath. Susie trailed behind, grasping for air. The officers looked at them strangely, but they were more shocked with what Susie was holding out to them.

"Boys," she started. "We have the piece of evidence to prove Thomas and Charles innocent." And with that, she pulled out Angelica's most important manipulation weapon-her tape recorder, with all of Savannah's conversation!

What will happen to Tommy and Chuckie? What will happen to Cornwall, which is burning down right as I speak? Keep reading to find out!


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

"That's all that we need to get you boys out," the cop said, unlocking Tommy's handcuffs. It had been twenty minutes since Angelica showed the tape, and the boys had been proven innocent.  
"So, are you one-hundred percent sure that we're allowed to leave?" Chuckie clarified nervously.

"Absolutely. I don't kid about stuff like this," the cop said stiffly.

"Of course," Chuckie laughed nervously. "Of course."

"Umm, thanks for getting us out so easily, I guess," Tommy mumbled, heading out the door.

"No problem. I don't like seeing young boys like you get caught in a life of crime," the cop said calmly.

"How many cases have you seen?" Chuckie anticipated to know.

"Oh, god… at least sixty maybe," the cop thought hard.

"Oh. Then I guess it's our time to go now!" Tommy rushed, and then he and Chuckie dashed out the door.

As soon as they left the room, Tommy froze. There on television was none other than Camp Cornwall burning down brutally. There all his memories went, all his dreams, all his passions. He now knew what the feeling of shock was. He collapsed to the floor, not knowing where to turn. Suddenly, Chuckie sprung into action.

"C'mon Tommy!" he said courageously. "We've got a camp to save!

Meanwhile…

Lil threw another bucket of water on the erupting flames, trying to hopefully calm it down. She had been anxiously trying, along with the rest of the camp, for thirty minutes to try and tame the fire down. It was futile, the camp was frankly doomed. Lil's heart had broken when she had saw the camp owners earlier. Two elders, they had both loved the camp with all their heart and love. And now their child was gone. It was almost like losing a loved one. Lil's heart had shattered when she saw the woman erupt into a fit of tears, telling how her son wouldn't ever get to America in order for a better life.

Now a dire situation was upon Lil, chucking buckets of water on the flames. Kimi worked quickly next to her, letting her bands flutter everywhere. The situation was horrible, but since there wasn't a fire station within seventy miles, the camp had gone to desperate measures. Finally, Lil spotted a sign of hope.

"Tommy! Chuckie!" she screamed, darting towards them.

"Lil, we have to go!" Tommy sighed.

"We have to save the building!" Kimi cried.

"Just c'mon, before it's too late!" Chuckie yelled.

Suddenly, time felt like it ended. The entire camp felt the ground shake underneath them. It was almost like the scene in a movie. Suddenly, everyone crashed to the ground, scared for what the future held.

"Tommy! We have to crawl!" Lil screamed, crawling towards the beach.

"Hurry!" Kimi shouted before she finally spotted Phil, Angelica, and Susie following them.  
"But, what if we die!" Phil demanded to know, stopping short.

Angelica interjected. "Then, we'll just have to take our chances."

The group moved quickly and slithered all the way to the beach. A show of fireworks emerged in front of them, although this time it was bittersweet. They watched in awe as their beautiful camp burning down right before their eyes. What a sight it was. And what an interesting day it had been.

Stay tuned for Part 21, the last part!


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter 21

The gang sat on the moist, familiar sand, letting all their worries drift away just like the tide ahead of them. What an interesting few hours it had been. Two of their friends had been accused of murder, an enemy had been distinguished, and the entire camp had been drastically changed. The once-camp was now nothing, just air. It's dramatic and violent ending had concluded to the entire establishment burning to the ground. There was talk of rebuilding the camp, but it was doubtful-Tommy had heard earlier that they were talking about building a housing development over the land.

Tommy's feet dipped into the water when his thoughts finally approached him. He had changed so much this summer. When he arrived at Camp Cornwall, he was a naïve, cowardly boy. He had grown stronger, more independent. This summer had changed his life. He had now made new friends, new enemies. His friends had changed, too. Finally, Tommy realized he wasn't the little boy that had entered this camp eight weeks ago.

"Ya know, it hit me," Chuck blankly said. "We're not kids anymore."

"Tell me about it," Kimi began. "I've had enough adventure in these last 48 hours to last me the rest of my life."

"Well, at least we'll know one thing," Susie began.

"Actually, we'll know a few," Lil courageous began.

"First off, we know there will be no more Camp Cornwall," Phil straightforwardly brought up. An awkward silence followed.

"But we'll also know two things will exist," Angelica began quietly.

"First, we'll have all the memories of this summer. Of…Bridget and Savannah. And we'll have the memories of our loves, our friends, our plots of revenge," Kimi said, chuckling at the thought.

"And we'll also have one more thing," Tommy whispered, barely inaudibly.

"And what's that?" The group wondered.

"We'll also have the friendship that lasted, and a friendship that will forever last. And that's what made this a summer to remember," Tommy concluded.

He couldn't have said it better. And then, with the sun facing them, the group nodded silently in agreement, knowing that at the beginning, they had no idea where their life would take them. But this summer was surely one thing-it was most certainly a summer to remember.

THE END!

Thank you everyone for your constant support in the story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed every chapter, who spent the time to. You guys know who you are. : I want to say that chances are there won't be a sequel. There could possibly be one in the future, but not until next summer-I've dragged this fic out long enough. I bet you guys got tired of waiting. Anyways, never forget the summer. And, I wish all of you many magical summers like this. V. P. Penwick


End file.
